Jessica Tuck
Samara Koseff |yearsactive = 1989-present }} Jessica Ines Tuck is an American actress known for her roles in One Life to Live, Judging Amy, True Blood, and Days of Our Lives. Biography Tuck was born in New York City, New York, on February 19, 1963, and graduated from Yale University and Middlesex School. Starting an acting career, she gained recognition from her role as Megan Gordon Harrison on One Life to Live from 1988 to 1992. She reprised the role in spirit form in 1993, 1999, 2004, and 2012. Later, Tuck played Nicole Brown Simpson in The O.J. Simpson Story and had a leading role in the straight-to-video movie Billboard Dad. In 1992, she was nominated for a Daytime Emmy Award for "Outstanding Lead Actress in a Drama Series" for her performance in One Life to Live. Two years earlier, she had been nominated for a Soap Opera Digest Award for "Outstanding Female Newcomer: Daytime" for the same role. Tuck recently starred in High School Musical 2, High School Musical 3, and Sharpay's Fabulous Adventure. She was also on the HBO sci-fi drama series True Blood as Nan Flanagan, becoming a series regular during the show's fourth season. In 2011, she appeared as murderer Joyce McHugh in an episode of the police procedural series Castle. In her personal life, she and her husband, Robert Koseff, had a daughter named Samara on March 24, 2003. On Criminal Minds Tuck portrayed Doctor Sarah Harris, the mother of psychopath Nathan Harris, in the Criminal Minds episode Sex, Birth, Death. She then appeared as Amy Wheeler, the sister of sniper Jason Wheeler, in the episode One Shot Kill. Filmography *Designated Survivor - 2 episodes (2018) - Senator Crowell *Disjointed - 2 episodes (2018) - Ms. Harris *General Hospital - 23 episodes (2017-2018) - Cassandra Pierce *Snowfall (2017) - Jeanette Miller *Diagnosis Delicious (2016) - Beverly Beckingham *Major Crimes (2016) - Mrs. Cushing *The Night Shift (2016) - Linda *NCIS: New Orleans (2015) - Sheila Fontaine *CSI: Cyber (2015) - Doctor Giana Luca *Hand of God (2015) - Judge Colette Reeves *Proof (2015) - Debra *The Whispers (2015) - First Lady Hailey Winters (uncredited) *Honeyglue (2015) - Janet *Corporate (2014) - Judy McIntyre *Scorpion (2014) - Rebecca Burns *Stalker (2014) - Andrea Brown *Scandal (2014) - Senator Stephanie Vaughn *True Blood - 23 episodes (2008-2014) - Nan Flanagan *Dragon Nest: Warriors' Dawn (2014) - Neilwin (English version, voice) *Hart of Dixie - 2 episodes (2013-2014) - Dorrie Thibodaux *Drop Dead Diva - 2 episodes (2014) - Kathy Jenkins *Twisted - 4 episodes (2013-2014) - Gloria Crane *Rizzoli & Isles (2013) - Doctor Victoria Nolan *Revenge - 2 episodes (2013) - Alison Stoddard *Bad Samaritans (2013) - Mrs. Parker *Switched at Birth (2013) - Merkie *Prodigy Bully (2012) - Mrs. Collins *Naughty or Nice (2012) - Debbie O'Brien *Grimm - 3 episodes (2012) - Catherine *Model Minority (2012) - Angie Tanaka *Breakout Kings (2012) - Candice Barrett *Bones (2012) - Warden Ianthe Bartzokis *One Life to Live - 112 episodes (1989-2012) - Megan Harrison *Private Practice (2011) - Rosie Graham *Castle (2011) - Joy McHugh *Body of Proof (2011) - Alexandra Loeb *Super 8 (2011) - Mrs. Kaznyk *Sharpay's Fabulous Adventure (2011) - Mrs. Evans *Criminal Minds: Suspect Behavior - One Shot Kill (2011) TV episode - Amy Wheeler *Rex Is Not Your Lawyer (2010) - Senator Elizabeth Craig *Twentysixmiles - 6 episodes (2010) - Keri Kincaid *Men of a Certain Age - 2 episodes (2010) - Bonnie *The Defenders (2010) - Susan Harper *Days of Our Lives - 25 episodes (2010) - Madeline Woods *Lie to Me (2010) - Deputy Warden Lamb *In Plain Sight (2010) - Cindy Anderson *Saving Grace - 7 episodes (2007-2010) - Paige Hanadarko *Public Relations (2010) - Stella *Flashforward - 2 episodes (2009-2010) - Agent Levy *Cold Case - 2 episodes (2009) - Charlotte Butler *Crossing Over (2009) - Elaine (uncredited) *Ghost Whisperer (2009) - Marlene Hathaway *Big Love (2009) - Patty O'Hare *High School Musical 3: Senior Year (2008) - Mrs. Evans *In Focus: Shedding Light on Vampires in America (2008) - Nan Flanigan *Rules of Engagement (2008) - Mrs. Westlin *October Road (2007) - Caroline Garrett *Boston Legal (2007) - Attorney Sheila Zale *On the Doll (2007) - Unknown Character *High School Musical 2 (2007) - Mrs. Evans *The Last Day of Summer (2007) - Mary Malloy *Wild Hogs (2007) - Family Mom *A Decent Proposal (2007) - Tia McLealand *Girlfriends (2006) - Donna Bezzant *Criminal Minds - Sex, Birth, Death (2006) TV episode - Doctor Sarah Harris *Grey's Anatomy (2006) - Shannon's Mom *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2006) - Sally West *In Justice (2006) - Greta *Everwood (2005) - Bonnie *Surface (2005) - Sylvia Barnett (uncredited) *Mrs. Harris (2005) - Wife #1 *Judging Amy - 138 episodes (1999-2005) - Gillian Gray *Strong Medicine (2004) - Rachel *Another Life (2002) - Woman *Secretary (2002) - Tricia O'Connor *The Want (2001) - Jill *The Outer Limits (2000) - Linda Andrews *Angels, Baby! (1999) - Lori *Partners (1999) - Lucy *Millennium (1999) - Alice Severin *Cupid (1999) - Joanne *Billboard Dad (1998) - Brooke Anders *The Secret Lives of Men (1998) - Unknown Character *Sunset Beach - 15 episodes (1998) - Diane Wood (uncredited) *The Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars (1998) - Chris (voice) *The Nanny (1998) - C.C.'s Replacement *A Wing and a Prayer (1998) - LaVaughn *The Wonderful World of Disney (1998) - Marie Gorman *ER (1998) - Doctor Hemmings *Profit (1997) - Kelly Hunt/Carol McKenna *The Visitor (1997) - Lawson *The Advocate's Devil (1997) - Jennifer Dawling *The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue (1997) - Chris (voice) *Party of Five (1997) - Lori *Life's Work (1997) - Diane Webster *Murder One - 7 episodes (1995-1996) - Laura Crimmins/Deputy District Attorney Martine Booth *The Last Frontier - 7 episodes (1996) - Kate *NYPD Blue (1996) - Farrell McLeary *Wing Commander IV: The Price of Freedom (1996) - Doctor Brody *Batman Forever (1995) - Female Newscaster *The George Wendt Show (1995) - Tina *The O.J. Simpson Story (1995) - Nicole Brown Simpson *Seinfeld (1995) - Bonnie *Fortune Hunter (1994) - Tricia Chamberlain *Revenge of the Nerds IV: Nerds in Love (1994) - Gaylord *Mr. Write (1994) - Nicole Barnes *Diagnosis Murder (1994) - Susan Levin *The Adventures of Brisco County Jr. (1993) - Annie Cavendish *Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman (1993) - Toni Taylor *Dave's World (1993) - Unknown Character *Rising Sun (1993) - Senator Morton's Aide *Cutters (1993) - Mary Louise *Lifepod (1993) - Claire St. John *Murder, She Wrote (1992) - Sally Wilson *Picket Fences (1992) - K.C. *Dream On (1992) - Skyler *Flying Blind (1992) - Diandra Barash *Home Improvement (1992) - Leslie *A Woman Named Jackie - 3 episodes (1991) - Lorraine Murrey *Who Shot Patakango? (1989) - Tish *Video Girlfriend (1988) - Debbie 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Actors Category:Real People